


Samwise and Frodo

by gardnerhill



Category: Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse, Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black Riders? In the Shire? Well, of all the bally nerve!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samwise and Frodo

I'm about to have a spot of Old Winyards in the parlour when Samwise shimmers in to announce Gandalf's arrival. Dash it, the last thing I want's a chin-wag with the Agéd G., but we Bagginses are made of sterner stuff. "In with him, Samwise!"

Old Gandalf Mithrandír Olorín this-that-and-the-other (I mean, really, Wizards!) strides in without even doffing his pointy hat. "Is it secret, Frodo? Is it safe?" he says sharpish.

Whereupon I hear about this simply awful chap forging a magic Ring, and between one thing and another (involving a lot of swordplay from the sound of it), it winds up with Uncle Bilbo during that Dragon-Dwarf business he never shuts up about.

Seems Sauron wasn't as dead as exploding on a battlefield 3000 years ago would lead you to believe. "He will kill you to get the Ring, Frodo." 

Well! That is the frozen limit! Frodo B. will put up with any number of humiliations for friends and relations, but stopping the old breath cold is not in the cards, and that's my last word on the subject. "I say! Best shift to Rivendell." 

"I've loaded the waggon, sir," Samwise adds smooth as you please. "A departure after luncheon seems the wisest course of action."

Horse feathers. Takes at least four hours to pack properly. 

"If I were you, I'd eat luncheon on the road," Gandy says darkly.

And then a screech echoes across the Hill like Great-Aunt L. catching a servant drinking.

Forty-five seconds later I was in the waggon tossing the keys to Gandalf to lock up. On second thought, it really was a lovely day for a dash through the Shire.

Samwise took the reins and handed me a covered basket. "Luncheon, sir." Always thinking three steps ahead, Samwise, amazing brain-power for a gardener.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little frightening how well _Lord of the Rings_ fits in with P.G. Wodehouse's writing style, especially the hobbity parts.


End file.
